Son of Ursula
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: After being dumped on the Dursley by Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall picks baby Harry up and take him to the Isle of the lost where an old friend of hers lives. Minerva gives her friend, Ursula baby Harry as a way for them to be even after Minerva had healed Ursula's injuries which were preventing her from getting pregnant. SLASH STORY.


**After being dumped on the Dursley by Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall picks baby Harry up and take him to the Isle of the lost where an old friend of hers lives. Minerva gives her friend, Ursula baby Harry as a way for them to be even after Minerva had healed Ursula's injuries which were preventing her from getting pregnant.**

 **SLASH STORY. MULTIPLE CROSSOVER. HARRY POTTER/DESCENDANTS/CHARMED/GLEE**

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumors true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "i've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

After Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid had left Privet Drive Professor McGonagall walks up to the doorstep where young Harry laid sleeping and she says to young Harry since he had woken up "I can not let you stay with these muggles, these people" before she picks up baby Harry, she holds him in one arm, she then walks into an alley where she waves his hand and thinks of the Isle of the Lost where one of her oldest friends lives with her daughter, Dumbledore of course doesn't know that she is friends with a villain. Minerva McGonagall enters the portal to the Isle, once she is on the Isle she walks to where her friend works.

Minerva walks into the fish and chip shop where Ursula, the Sea Witch works, she sees Ursula holding her daughter, Uma. When Ursula sees McGonagall she says "Minerva, it's good to see you again" she notices baby Harry in Minerva's arms and asks "and who is this little one ? a grandchild of yours ?"

"no, this is Harry Potter, he just lost his parents to Voldemort" replies Minerva, she then says "I need you to do something for me"

"a favor ?" asks Ursula grinning, curious.

"yes, a favor"

"what kind of favor ?" asks Ursula stepping closer.

"look after Harry, you can change his name if you wish but I need you to look after him, I don't care if you teach him how to be evil"

"let's make a deal then" says Ursula. Minerva says "this is a favor, if you do this, we're even for what I did for you" nodding to where Ursula's daughter lays, Minerva had healed Ursula of her injuries which was preventing Ursula from getting pregnant but Minerva had healed her and Ursula had Uma a year and a half later. Ursula asks Minerva "I do this and we're even ?"

"yes, but make sure that you actually treat him as if he is yours, he needs someone who will care and someone who will protect him" Minerva then tells Ursula that Harry will have magic that be active since the barrier will not be able to stop his magic or his powers. Minerva tells Ursula that Harry will be extremely powerful.

"I swear of the seven seas, I will treat him like I would my own blood"

"there is a way for him to become your blood, if you want" Minerva tells Ursula, she then explains the concept of Blood Adoption but Minerva tells Ursula that she'll need someone to help with the Blood Adoption. Ursula tells Minerva that she knows of someone who will help and will keep the truth about Ura (AN: Harry's new name, it means Precious Stone or Jewel in Sanskrit). Minerva leaves the Isle happy with what she had done, Ura is safe from Dumbledore and his manipulations.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE OF MY NEW STORY**

 **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
